لیست قسمت ها
سری 1 * قسمت 1 - آزمایشی , "Pilot" * قسمت2 -خرس ، خرس می مانند,"Bears Will Be Bears" * قسمت3- هشیار باش"Beeware" * قسمت 4- قلب های تنها"Lonleyhearts" * قسمت 5- دانسا ماکابا (رقصنده با موش)"Danse Makaba" * قست 6- سه گرگ بد"The Three Bad Wolves " * قسمت 7- موهایت را پایین بینداز"Let Your Hair Down" * قسمت 8-بازی غول"Game Ogre" * قسمت9- مرد و موش"Of Mouse And Man" * قسمت 10-قاچاق اعضای بدن"Organ Grinder" * قسمت 11-تارانتلا"Tarantella" * قسمت 12-آخرین ایستادگی گریم"Last Grimm Standing" * قسمت 13-سه سکه در فوكس باو"Three Coins in a Fuchsbau" * قسمت 14-مار آهنی"Plumed Serpent" * قسمت 15- جزیره رویاها"Island of Dreams" * قسمت 16- چیز پردار"The Thing With Feathers" * قسمت 17- بیمار عشق"Love Sick " * قسمت18-موش و گربه"Cat and Mouse" * قسمت 19-بگذارش به عهده سگ های آبی"Leave It to Beavers" * قسمت 20- تا آخر عمر به خوشی زندگی کردند"Happily Ever Aftermath" * قسمت21- پاگنده"Big Feet" * قسمت 22-زنی در تاریکی"Woman in Black" Pilot Q.png پرونده:114_Q.jpg Leaveittobeavers 119.jpg Cat and maus 118.jpg Lovesick 117.jpg Spreadpais 116.jpg Islandofdream 115.jpg 114 Q.jpg Threecoins 113.jpg Last grimm satnding 112.jpg Trantalla 111.jpg Of man and mause 109.jpg Gameogre 108.png Let down your hair 107.png 106 3badwolf.png Dansamacabre 105.png 104 lonlyheart.png Beware 103.png Bears are bearsQ102.png Last grimm satnding 112.jpg سری 2 * قسمت 1 - بد دندان"Bad Teeth" * قسمت2-بوسه"The Kiss" * قسمت3- طلوع ماه بد"Bad Moon Rising" * قسمت 4- جوجه تیغی"Quill" * قسمت 5- چوپان خوب"The Good Shepherd" * قست6- برروی بدن بیجان من"Over My Dead Body" * قسمت 7- کوزه خالی"The Bottle Imp" * قسمت 8-وجه دیگر"The Other Side" * قسمت9- لایارونا"La LIorona" * قسمت 10-ساعت مرگ"The Hour of Death" * قسمت 11-برای محافظت از من"To Protect and Serve Man" * قسمت 12-فصل هگزنبیست"Season of the Hexenbiest" * قسمت 13برداشتن نقاب"Face Off" * قسمت 14-وسن مادرزادی"Natural Born Wesen" * قسمت 15- آقای ساند من( مرد ماسه ای)"Mr. Sandman" * قسمت 16-بی نام"Nameless" * قسمت 17- یک فوکس باو عصبانی"One Angry Fuchsbau" * قسمت18-حلقه آتش"Volcanalis" * قسمت 19-در معرض خطر"Endangered" * قسمت 20-بوسه موسای"Kiss of the Muse" * قسمت21- مرگ برمی خیزد "The Waking Dead * قسمت 22-شب بخیر، گریم عزیز"Goodnight,Sweet Grimm" سری 3 * قسمت 1 -مرده ناسپاس"The Ungrateful Dead" * قسمت2-عوارض پس زامبی شدگی"PTZD" * قسمت3- غذایی که بهتر است سرد سرو شود"A Dish Best Served Cold" * قسمت 4- رابطه یک شبه"One Night Stand" * قسمت 5-لولو"El Cucuy" * قست6- داستان هایی که برای فرزندانمان می گوییم"Stories We Tell Our Young" * قسمت 7- بی رحم"Cold Blooded" * قسمت 8-دوازده روز کرامپوس "Twelve Days of Krampus" * قسمت9- انتقام سرخ"Red Menace" * قسمت 10-شاهد"Eyes of the Beholder" * قسمت 11-سرباز خوب"The Good Soldier" * قسمت 12-شکارچی وحشی"The Wild Hunt" * قسمت 13آشکار شدن"Revelation" * قسمت 14-عزیز مامان"Mommy Dearest" * قسمت 15- زمانی ما خدا بودیم"Once We Were Gods" * قسمت 16-نمایش باید ادامه یابد"The Show Must Go On" * قسمت 17- همزمانی"Synchronisity" * قسمت18- قانون فداکاری"Te Law of Sacrifice" * قسمت 19-هیچ کس نمی داند چه دردسری دیده ام"Nobody Knows the Trubel I've Seen" * قسمت 20-وسن بی طرف من"My Fair Wesen" * قسمت21- میراث"The Inheritance" * قسمت 22-بلند پروازی مو طلایی"Blond Ambition" سری 4 * قسمت 1 -به خاطر خاطرات متشکرم"Thanks for the Memories" * قسمت2-کله اختاپوستی"Octopus Head" * قسمت3- آخرین مبارزه" The l[[last fight|']]ast fight" * قسمت 4- دعای مرگبار"Dyin' on a Prayer" * قسمت 5-گریه کن لوئیزان"Cry Luison" * قست6-بزرگراه قربانیان"Highway of Tears" * قسمت 7- گریمی که کریسمس را نجات داد"The Grimm Who Stole Christmas" * قسمت 8- چوپاکابرا"Chupacabra" * قسمت9-وسن راین"Wesenrein" * قسمت 10-محاکمه"Tribunal" * قسمت 11-تا زمانی که مرگ ما را از هم جدا کند"Dead Do Us Part" * قسمت 12-ماریشوسه"Maréchaussée" * قسمت 13محاکمه توسط آتش"Trial by Fire" * قسمت 14-بدشانس"Bad Luck" * قسمت 15- تاریخ دوگانه"Double Date" * قسمت 16-بی وفا(قلب شکن)"Heartbreaker" * قسمت 17-هایبرناکلوم"Hibernaculum"''' * قسمت 18-[[فصل4: قسمت 18|می شی پشو (هیولا''ی دریاچه)]]"''Mishipeshu" * قسمت 19-هانس آهنین"Iron Hans" * قسمت 20- جک رو نمی شناسی"You Don't Know Jack" * قسمت 21- سردرد"Headache" * قسمت22- هاوک گریان(موج ویرانگر) "Cry Havoc"